The Girl at the Toy Shop
by discojelly
Summary: AU. Gilbert falls head over heels in love with a girl who makes stuffed animals. Somehow, Vincent plays a part in the story but I can't tell you because that would ruin everything. gilxvin. PS. can you spot Break?


As of last month, Gilbert had begun to buy stuffed animals.

The 24 year old man with messy black hair was grinning with his face buried in a pillow, kicking his legs up and down. He laughed to himself and flipped over on the bed.

All twenty of them were lined up neatly on the side of his bed. He took a long drag from his cigarette as he looked a stuffed rabbit in the eye.

"Good morning, rabbit!" He couldn't stop smiling. He breathed and a veil of smoke filled the room.

She was on his mind again.

The beautiful blonde girl with the sweetest smile.

Gilbert sighed dreamily.

He was in love.

She worked at a handmade toy shop at the edge of town. She had the most beautiful long, silky blonde hair and her smile made his legs tremble. His heart fluttered at the thought of her. Gilbert blushed.

He stood up and twisted his cigarette in the ash tray. He had been going to the toy shop almost every day, to "buy some toys for his niece". All the while secretly glancing over at the girl concentrated on sewing stuffed animals in the corner.

He still hadn't the courage to talk to her yet, of course. But today, he was going to finally going to say hi, and maybe even ask for her name if he was feeling brave. Gilbert looked in the mirror. He frowned a little and tried to tame the bedraggled hair which looked more like a pile of seaweed.

After a few minutes of desperate combing (it still stuck out at angles), he walked out the door and took a deep, shaky breath.

_His niece, oh, she's very very picky with her toys, I was wondering if you could make a customised stuffed animal for her. Of course I'll pay extra. I live down the road so you can drop it off whenever you like._

Or maybe, instead of dropping it off, he could watch her make the toy so it will be exactly what his niece wanted. And then he could strike up a conversation and ask her out for dinner.

It was nerve-wracking. He pulled out a cigarette. His hands shaking as he lit it.

He never talked to a girl before. Not one as pretty as her, anyway.

His heart melted at the thought.

At the pastel coloured shop, he stomps his cigarette into the floor with determination and opens the chiming door.

He felt his head get light and dizzy. There she was. Breathtakingly beautiful, as always.

He blushed furiously. Butterflies were dashing about in his stomach.

He lowered his head timidly and poked at the stuffed animals nearby.

Slowly but surely, he walked towards her. Closer. Closer. Oh god, was she wearing a cute white blue dress today? Why does she look so cute when she smiles?

He paled. She is way out of his league, he can't do this!

He turned around abruptly. His face glowing a bright, tomato red.

He looked over shyly. She looked so concentrated; he shouldn't just distract her like this. Right? Blushing, he started for the door.

_Gilbert! _He mentally slapped himself. _This is why you haven't gotten a girlfriend for 24 years. You HAVE to make the first move._

Determined again, he roughly pushed past a man examining a blue doll with brown hair, and walked up to her table. Gilbert tapped her on the shoulder confidently. But when she looked at him, he froze. His face felt hot. Her eyes, her eyes! Oh my god her eyes. They were a brilliant gold and wine-red, and Gilbert was in love.

"I- I-"He blushed furiously, "I- uh. Hi."

Gilbert stood rigidly. She just smiled at him. With that honey sweet smile and her eyes shining and her long flowing blonde hair.

She smiled at _him._

He melted.

He couldn't take it anymore and ran out the shop.

He leaned against the wall outside, breathing heavily. His heart pounded so loudly he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He let out a sigh of relief. _At least that was over._

He reached in his pocket for a cigarette, when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She was looking up at him with a concerned expression on her face. Her hair was in her eyes. _Can she get any more adorable?!_

"Y-YES." He said loudly. He felt himself blushing and had an incredible urge to run back home. Instead he found himself saying "W-what's your name? I mean, you don't know me and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'm sorry I-"

"My name's Vincent." The person in front of him smiled sweetly.

"Huh?" Did she just say Vincent?

"My name's Vincent."

"Isn't Vincent a boy's name?"

"It is indeed!"

Then, Gilbert finally began to notice, how _she_ was a little _too_ tall for a girl, and _her_ voice a little _too_ low… His eyes widened in terror.

Vincent just stood there, grinning.

"What are you doing wearing a dress and earrings-" Gilbert spluttered "And why do you have long hair!" He practically screamed at the other man. "IT'S MAKING PEOPLE MISTAKE YOU FOR A GIRL!"

Vincent was still smiling.

Gilbert gawked at him.

"That's the whole point." Vincent said, a hint of pride in his voice.

Gilbert was still gawking when Vincent hooked an arm around him.

But Vincent's hands were so soft. And when Vincent's hair brushed against his arm, Gilbert found himself blushing and falling in love all over again.

* * *

lol.


End file.
